


real estate

by exexlovers (orphan_account)



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Confessions, Dinner, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting to Know Each Other, Late at Night, M/M, More Confessions, Morning After, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Smut, anyway, fight me, its really post-smut but there’s no tag for that, marvin has a unicorn keychain come look, whizzer majors in psych
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-12-28 04:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/exexlovers
Summary: ’whizzer watched him look back down to his notebook, his textbook propped against a stack of red and purple book spines.he was kind of pretty, in an unconventional way. whizzer was all strawberry lip balm and pink shoes, but marvin was a low-key version of pretty. rough around the edges, but smooth skin and perfect ringlets and crystal blue eyes.’⤷ marvin never leaves the college library. whizzer makes note of it. cue a relationship.available until february 20, then scheduled to be edited and re-posted.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> i’m hoping this will be a long series! i’m super excited for this. 
> 
> let me know what you think. i feel good about this but it’s up to the readers.
> 
> **title is from adam melchor's song 'real estate'**

“Dude, have you ever left this library?” 

The man Whizzer was talking to looked up, eyes wide. “Huh?”

Whizzer sighed, dropping his textbooks on the table in front of him with a smack. “I’ve never seen you in the hallways or in any of my classes. Only ever at this table. Do you, like, sleep here or something?”

He clicked his pen, starting to write in his notebook again. “No. I just want to pass.”

“Pass, or get full marks at every possible chance?” Whizzer pulled a chair out and flipped his psychology binder open.

“You’re kinda mean.”

Whizzer offered an apologetic smile. “Sorry. I’m Whizzer, by the way.”

“Marvin.” he held out his hand to shake.

Was there a love at first sight, but for lust? Marvin’s hand was soft, his nails tidy, and his hair perfectly messy. The slight ruggedness was super hot.

Marvin’s pen audibly scrawled against his paper, his curls scattering over his forehead. “What are you studying for?”

Whizzer tore his gaze away from Marvin’s hands. “Psych.”

“That’s all you’re gonna give me?”

He flicked his binder over to his most recent notes. “What do you mean?”

“Well, psychology is super vast. Are you working on a case study or something? Studying for a quiz?”

“Film study on ‘Girl, Interrupted.’”

Marvin hummed appreciatively. “That’s a good movie. What do you think was wrong with Polly?”

Whizzer leaned down to grab a pencil from his bag. “Uh, I don’t know. I was thinking maybe autism. My brother has the same symptoms as her so it’s what came into my head.”

“That would make sense. I’ll leave you to it.”

Whizzer watched him look back down to his notebook, his textbook propped against a stack of red and purple book spines.

He was kind of pretty, in an unconventional way. Whizzer was all strawberry lip balm and pink shoes, but Marvin was a low-key version of pretty. Rough around the edges, but smooth skin and perfect ringlets and crystal blue eyes.

Whizzer contemplated making more small talk as an excuse to stare at him more, but decided to let him work. It was nice, though, having a study-buddy that was somewhat interested in the work that was going on.

Through the mess of papers in his bag, Whizzer fished out a piece of gum and popped it into his mouth.

“What flavour is that?” Marvin prodded gently.

“Bubblegum.” The cube in his mouth hadn’t been fully chewed, muffling his words.

Marvin nodded. Whizzer expected him to ask for one, but he just continued revising.

“Do you want a piece?” Whizzer asked tentatively.

“Is that okay?”

Whizzer grabbed another piece and slid it across the table. “Yeah, sure.”

Another curl joined the mess collected on Marvin’s forehead as he took it, whispering his thanks.

“You are very easy on the eyes.” Whizzer blurted, then covered his mouth as if that would block the sound from exiting.

Marvin chuckled, his eyes glittering. “Thanks. You too.”

Whizzer leaned back in his chair, carding his fingers through his hair. “I just- you- wait, what?”

“I said thanks. That’s very kind of you. And you’re pretty too.” Marvin leaned his cheek on his hand, looking as if he wanted to say something more.

Whizzer felt embarrassment bloom on his cheeks. “Um, okay.”

Silence fell. Whizzer tapped his pen against his lip. His work stared back at him. It looked boring, and he didn’t really want to do it. 

He sat back up. “Hey, Marvin?”

Marvin glanced up and met Whizzer’s eyes. “Mm?”

“Do you wanna maybe study with me at a coffee shop sometime?”

A laugh chimed through. “You and me?”

“Yeah, what’s wrong with that?”

“Oh, nothing! I just think I read you wrong?”

Whizzer chuckled nervously. “What do you mean?”

“I didn’t know you were into guys.”

He almost choked, then cleared his throat. “Y-yeah, uh. Yes. Do you want to go?”

Marvin grinned, flipping his hair off of his forehead. “You’re cute. Sure.”

Whizzer closed his binder and straightened. “Okay. Cool. Meet me here same time next week.”

Marvin nodded solemnly, a soldier-like expression on his face.

With a deep breath, Whizzer walked out of the library.  _ Wow. He just did that. _


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whizzer, as well as this chapter, is organized chaos personified. hope u enjoy!
> 
> \- ki

Whizzer called Charlotte on his way home.

How could he not? She was the source of all wisdom, Whizzer’s modern day oracle. Also, her girlfriend made damn good cookies.

Charlotte answered. “Hi, Whiz.”

“Hi. Okay, so. I have a date with a guy.”

A few seconds of silence, then, “What?”

“Yeah! I was studying at the library and there’s this one guy that’s always there and I started talking to him and he was really nice and also really hot and I asked if he wanted to study with me again somewhere else and he said yes.”

“So he’s gay?”

“He is. He thought I was straight apparently, which in hindsight is hilarious. It was embarrassing in the moment though.”

Charlotte laughed softly. “Okay, that’s great! Where are you gonna take him?”

“I was thinking the bakery down the street from the library? They have a new croissant that I wanna try, so it’s kinda a win-win situation.”

“Ooh, that’s a good idea. Delia brought me coffee from there the other day, it was really good.”

Whizzer unlocked his apartment door. “I know! They make it so perfect to your order!”

The conversation trailed off into food and exams and classes until Charlotte went to bed, wishing Whizzer luck.

Leaning against his couch, Whizzer sighed. Talks with Charlotte were always so calming, like some weird form of meditation. He liked having close friends after a lifetime of loneliness. 

He realized he had to pick an outfit for next week. Marvin didn’t seem to notice his oversized blue hoodie and jeans combo today, but first (second?) impressions were important. It was the first time he would consciously pay attention to Whizzer, and that included what he was wearing.

Whizzer put his hood up and tightened the strings so his face was hidden. How the fuck was he supposed to dress? Casual, so he could study comfortably? Or with effort, so he could stand out and look impressive?

Did Marvin even think of it as a date? Was it just a platonic study gathering to him? Should Whizzer try to flirt with him? Should he let Marvin make the first move?

He listened as rain began to tap against his windows. Maybe he should go to bed like Charlotte did; let his brain slow down and process his night.

Yeah, that was definitely a good idea. But he wasn’t going to follow through with it.

Instead, he clicked the TV on and pulled out his psychology homework. Despite the fact that it wasn’t done, he had still left the library. He had good reason to - gay panic was a real thing - but he had to do his homework either way.

Whizzer actually really enjoyed psychology. It wasn’t mind-numbing, like math. It was stimulating and interesting and applicable to real life. And it was really nice to get marked on whether or not he understood a movie. Simple work, but engaging.

The TV was meant to be background noise, but he realized he liked the rain better. It had started to pick up, blowing wind against his walls. Whizzer hoped it wouldn’t affect his walk to class tomorrow morning.

After an hour on his film study, he eyed the kitchen and whispered ‘fuck it.’ He set aside his binder and snagged a pre-packaged treat. One might say he deserved it.

A glance to the clock in his living room made his heart skip a beat. Would there ever be a day where he would get a healthy amount of sleep? 

He finished his snack and tidied his workspace, then shuffled to his bedroom.

Homework and a week’s worth of anxiety would have to wait for now.


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh whizzer, whizzer brown. isn’t it delightful, playing easy?
> 
> was this planned to be a cute, flirty, bonding chapter? yes. is it still one? sort of.

A bell chimed when Whizzer opened the coffee shop door a week later. He was met with soft yellow light and the persistent smell of caffeine.

He hadn’t seen Marvin since he asked him out. Purely for petty reasons, he had actually started going to a different library to study. The books at this one were placed differently, and the carpet was less comfortable. It didn’t feel right.

Either way, Marvin sat at the stools by the windows waiting for him. He had already laid out a textbook. Whizzer could hear the noise the glossy pages made as he flipped them.

He hopped onto the stool next to Marvin. “Hey!”

Marvin glanced up at him, a sugary-white smile against sun-tanned skin. How was he so tan in February, in New York City? “Hello.” he replied.

“Have you gotten coffee yet?”

He shrugged. “More of a tea guy, to be honest. You can go grab something if you want.”

Whizzer brushed the wrinkles out of his top, nodding. “They have this new chocolate croissant they came out with recently. My friend got her girlfriend coffee from here a few days ago and told me.”

“Go for it, dude.”

“Okay.” A nervous laugh brought up the tone of the word. He set his bag down and grabbed his wallet, making his way to the line.

_ Don’t make this weird _ , he told himself.  _ Marvin is relaxed, there’s no reason you shouldn’t be.  _

After obtaining a croissant and a coffee, he sat back down. He expected this to be a harmless - maybe a little flirty - study session.

* * *

An hour or so later, though, Whizzer found himself breathless, naked, and curled up in blankets that weren’t his own.

Marvin sighed, pulling his hair off of his forehead. “Well, that’s one way to get to know each other.”

Whizzer chuckled, rolling onto his side to face Marvin. He traced his eyes over the spinning curls, over the sapphire eyes. The clear skin and the wide smile. “You’re really fucking pretty.”

“Mm, I’m glad we can agree on something.” Marvin joked.

Whizzer turned onto his back again, scanning the popcorn ceiling of Marvin’s apartment. 

Time passed for a moment. The clock on the wall ticked and car tires buzzed against the streets. Sheer white curtains shuffled in the evening breeze. Bright lights found their way through the windows.

Whizzer kind of wanted to touch Marvin. Innocently, this time. Just a head to his chest or a hand in his hair. Gentle love.

Ugh, was he this desperate for a boyfriend? Were he and Marvin study-buddies or fuck-buddies? Could they date?  _ Would _ they date? Was Whizzer enough for cool, hot Marvin? Would pretty and feminine click with handsome and rugged?

“Marvin?”

“Yeah?”

Whizzer drew in a slow breath. “Can we go on an actual date? Like, romantic undertones and a real first kiss?”

“Sex kisses don’t count?”

Whizzer stared at him.

He laughed softly. “Yeah, sure we can.”

“Great. Awesome.”

Another bout of silence. Anxiety and stress and longing. Pining and fear. Whizzer wondered if Marvin liked him the same way he did.

“I am so unsure of my own feelings.” he whispered.

Marvin glanced at him. “What?”

“Nothing. Um, hey, can you play with my hair?”

“Play or pull?”

Whizzer kicked him. “ _ Play, _ you loser.”

This felt right. The play-fighting and the laying in bed together. Would Marvin let him sleep here? That would be nice.

He felt gentle hands slide their way into his hair, twisting and drawing patterns between the strands. Marvin’s touch was incredibly soothing. 

Whizzer let himself move closer, resting his head on Marvin’s belly. He watched Marvin exhale. For the thousandth time in the last week, he wondered how Marvin was feeling. Did he feel good? Was he okay with all this?

Whizzer just hoped they were both making the right decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> perhaps... i am proud of this chapter?


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whizzer stayed the night. now it's morning.

The windows in Marvin’s kitchen were placed perfectly. The morning sunshine streamed through, outlining the plant pots on the windowsill. Whizzer sat at the dining table, his knees drawn up to his chest. Marvin’s apartment was cute. His stovetop was electric and he had bananas hanging near the sink.

The man in question walked into the hallway, spotting Whizzer. “Hey. You’re still here?”

Whizzer looked over. “Yeah, is that okay?”

“Sure, it’s the weekend. Make yourself at home.”

Whizzer watched Marvin slide around his kitchen. He turned the tap on to get himself water, then pulled out a pill bottle.

“What’s that?” Whizzer asked, his chin in his hand.

“A pill I have to take every morning. I’ve had a thyroid condition since I was little. Doesn’t really affect my life if I miss a few pills, but people say I’m more tired off my meds.”

Whizzer nodded. “Cool. The only thing I take every morning is coffee.”

Marvin grinned. “I have coffee here if you want some.”

“Is that okay? I don’t want to intrude any further than I have.”

“Whiz, I let you in here. If you want coffee I am all for making you some.”

Whizzer repeated the nickname in his head, admiring how the sun lit Marvin from behind, like some sort of angel. “Okay. Thank you.”

“Of course.”

After a few minutes, Marvin came over with a mug. He settled into the chair opposite Whizzer and handed it off.

Whizzer noted the sugar container and the bowl of cylindrical milk containers on the table and made use of them. He wondered if it was appropriate to ask Marvin if this was going to turn into anything.  _ This, _ being study/fuck buddies. He guessed going on a date was enough confirmation.

Marvin held his water up to his face. Neither of them spoke. Silence was enough, just sitting in each other’s presence was enough.

If the concept of soulmates really existed, maybe this was it. Maybe Whizzer was where he was meant to be. But maybe he was wrong. He could always be wrong.

Whizzer slid his hand under the neck of the hoodie he stole from Marvin, brushing his thumb over a hickey. 

“You think a lot.” Marvin said quietly.

“That’s what you get from a psych major, I guess.” Whizzer pulled his hand away and picked up his mug. “I think about a lot of things.”

“What are you thinking of right now?”

“Oh.” Whizzer sipped from his coffee, then gestured vaguely. “Where this is going.”

Marvin rested his cheek in his palm. “You and I?”

Whizzer nodded.

“That’s a valid thing to think about. We’ll have to see how that date goes.”

Whizzer eyed him, then ran a hand through his hair to get it off his face. 

“You’re cute in the mornings, by the way.”

Whizzer looked down, laughing nervously. “Thanks.”

He looked around the room, trying to memorize it on the assumption that he’d be spending a lot of time here. Marvin’s table was wood, contrasting his clean white countertops. The floor was vintage, some sort of 70s pattern, but there’d been work done to modernize it. 

A thumbtack on the wall held up a set of house keys. Whizzer chuckled at them. 

“You have a unicorn keychain?” he said, nudging Marvin’s leg with his foot.

Marvin brightened. “Yeah. My mom got it for me before I moved out. I thought I might as well keep it and put it with my keys.”

“It’s really endearing.”

“You could say that.” Marvin watched Whizzer for a second longer, his gaze pausing at his wide smile. 

Whizzer could almost hear Marvin’s thoughts with how expressive he was. It was nice, being romantically interested in someone who was vocal about their feelings. Communication is always key in relationships.

“I should go soon, hey?” he asked into his mug.

Marvin shrugged. “I don’t really mind. I’m sure you have friends wanting to talk to you, though."

Whizzer sighed. “Right. I should probably talk to Charlotte.

He wished he could stay in this little pocket of utopia forever, but got up and retrieved his clothes from Marvin’s room. He put pants on over his boxers, and stuffed the rest in his bag.

“Whiz?” Marvin called down the hall. 

“Yes?”

“Can I get your number before you go?”

Whizzer made his way down the hall, coat and bag in hand. “What is this, a bar?”

Marvin chuckled, handing his phone over for Whizzer to enter his number.

“I’ll write down your address as I leave, okay?” Whizzer pulled his coat on.

“Sure. Let me know once you have a plan for our date.”

He nodded. “Will do. See you soon?”

“You know it.”

And with that, Whizzer shouldered his bag and made the long journey down the building’s stairs.


	5. five

This wasn’t really what Whizzer expected from a study date. It probably wasn’t what Marvin expected either. Whizzer wondered how much further last night’s intimacy had taken them. The innocent parts, like resting his head on Marvin’s belly and letting him play with his hair. Did he just break a cycle? Did Whizzer start something he didn’t want? Or maybe he did want this. Maybe he did want the slow mornings, and the warm bed with a second heartbeat, and the coffee ready for him in the mornings.

Yeah. He did want this.

He texted Charlotte. 

**WHIZZER:** CHARLOTTE

**WHIZZER: **CHAR COME HERE

**functional lesbian: **Yes what?

**WHIZZER: **ok so study date didn’t exactly go as planned

**functional lesbian: **Oh?? What do you mean?

**WHIZZER: **can u call$

**WHIZZER: ***?

**functional lesbian: **Sure

Charlotte’s call display appeared on his phone. Her contact photo was a picture Whizzer took when they had last slept over. Charlotte sat at her dining table, slumped over an open textbook, her hair messy and her face pressed against the pages. The memory made Whizzer smile as he answered.

“Hi.” he started.

“Hi. Spill.”

“Okay, okay. I went to the bakery, right?”

“Uh-huh.”

“So we studied, I got food - which, by the way, that croissant is delicious - and then we started chatting and I realized the place was gonna close soon so we went to his apartment.”

“Okay…?”

“_Yeah._” Whizzer waited for her to understand.

“Oh. Oh! Okay, you guys… that was quick. Now I’ll have to pay Cordelia.”

“What do you mean?”

“She and I had a bet on whether or not you would fuck him on the first date.”

“Okay, well technically _ I _didn’t fuck him.” 

Charlotte made a loud humming noise, cutting him off. “I don’t need to know all the details!”

Whizzer laughed, kicking his shoes off as he entered his apartment. “Anyways. I also stole his hoodie and it’s literally the most comfortable thing in the world.”

“Ooh, is somebody smitten?” Charlotte teased.

“Shut up. Maybe. I don’t think he noticed I stole it, though. He didn’t say anything about it.”

“Interesting. Hey, Delia and I are going out for lunch in an hour. Do you wanna come?”

Whizzer flopped onto his couch. “Only if we’re getting ramen.”

“Of course we are. Get ready and meet us at the usual spot in an hour.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Whizzer ended the call and headed into his room to change.

* * *

Their usual ramen place was popular. College kids tended to enjoy hot meals in the cold winter. Whizzer was glad it was February; warmth was to come and the school year was to end. No more bulky coats or squeaky winter boots.

He spotted Cordelia’s blonde curls, and slid into the booth opposite her and Charlotte.

“Hey losers.” he said, landing against the wall.

Charlotte tucked her hair behind her ear, raising an eyebrow. “Hi. You have feathers coming out of your coat.”

Whizzer glanced down, then shrugged and unzipped it. 

“God, you’re chaos.” Charlotte sighed.

“You love me!” Whizzer nudged her foot under the table.

She hummed in response, leaning closer to Cordelia.

Cordelia put her arm around Charlotte. “Are we just gonna sit here or are we getting food?”

“Right.” she sat back up. “Let’s get noodles, bitches.”

They left the table, then returned with plastic bowls and chopsticks. Whizzer balanced his tray like a platter before sitting down. He jumped into conversation with his friends, talking about his projects to Charlotte’s classes to the dread of homework.

“One of the examples in my class today was a guy who had a whole lightbulb up his ass.” Charlotte stirred her soup.

Whizzer looked up mid-bite, noodles hanging out of his mouth. “_... What?_”

She cracked up. “Yeah, it was wild! Thankfully there was no picture, but Jesus. I’m traumatized.”

Cordelia spooned a wonton from her bowl. “I made a cake today?”

“Why is that phrased like a question, Delia?” Whizzer finished chewing.

“I’m trying and failing to one-up Charlotte.”

He nodded. “Got it. Well! My study date turned into -_ cough _\- staying the night and getting free coffee.”

“Oh, Char! You still owe me ten dollars for that.” Cordelia put the wonton in her mouth.

“Can’t believe you guys had a bet on whether or not I would… y’know.”  


“What, have sex with the guy you thought was hot the second you saw him?” Charlotte concluded for him.

Whizzer stuck his tongue out at her.

“Whiz, you literally called Charlotte on your way home from the library in a gay panic. I almost expected you guys to go that far.” Cordelia pointed at him with her spoon.

“Okay, but what if I think it’s gonna go further?” Whizzer split a piece of broccoli in half with his chopsticks.

Cordelia laughed. “How do you go further than sex?”

“No- like, I mean what if I want to date him? What if that’s literally the direction he and I are headed?”

“Oh.” Charlotte folded her hands on the table. “Do you want that?”

He hesitated, then nodded.

“Okay. What are you worried about?”

Whizzer played with his noodles, speaking softly. “I don’t know if _ he _ wants that.”

Cordelia sat forward. “That’s a question you have to ask _ him_, Whizzer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think of the little messages idea i had between charlotte and whizzer! <3


	6. six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is pretty short but i really really like it!! i thought it would be right to give a little breather-chapter before The Date™️. hope u enjoy!!!

The weekend went by too fast. It left Whizzer with unfinished homework and 8am classes. Things that were way too stressful and way too early, respectively. At least he had already handed in his film study.

His blankets were warm and the air was cold. It was preferable to stay in the warmth and go back to bed, but even getting up at 6:30 in the morning barely gave him enough time to get to class on time.

Dejectedly, he dragged himself out of bed and pulled on Marvin’s hoodie, the black and red design matching his pajama pants. He went straight for the thermostat and cranked it up, then walked into the kitchen. 

Mornings were hard. Really hard. Coffee helped.

**WHIZZER ** >>  **marvin** , 6:37 a.m.

**WHIZZER:** good morning are u busy tonight

**marvin: ** I am not! Why do you ask?

**marvin:** Also why in the world are you awake.

**WHIZZER: ** dude i have a class in an hour and a half lol

**WHIZZER: ** i ask bc i was wondering if u wanted to go on that date

Whizzer left his phone on the counter as he turned on his coffee machine. He got out milk and sugar before turning his Bluetooth speaker on.

He grabbed his phone to play music, checking Marvin’s response.

**marvin: ** Sure, where?

**WHIZZER: ** uhh dinner? chill at my place after?

**marvin: ** Okay! Want me to look up restaurants? 

**WHIZZER: ** sure! ttys

He turned on his music, then set his phone back down and made his coffee. His spoon jingled against the porcelain of his mug as he stirred. Despite the hatred Whizzer had for mornings, he loved his morning routine. It was simple, relaxing; coffee and tunes, then clothes and keys. Like a little song. 

He hopped onto a kitchen stool and let his coffee warm his face. The sun was out today. It made its way through his windows and - finally - shed light through his apartment. Whizzer hoped that meant his walk to class wouldn’t be unbearably cold. 

The slats in his windows made shadows over his face. He listened to the music play in the background. Cordelia had showed him one of her favourite singers last week and he had gotten obsessed. One of that girl’s songs was playing right now, he noticed. It was surprisingly enjoyable.

Across the apartment, his clock read 6:49am. Whizzer set his coffee on the counter and left for his bedroom to get dressed.

Hypothetically, he could go to class in pajamas. He’d get home again before seeing Marvin and he’d have time to change. If he wanted to, he could keep Marvin’s hoodie on. Which sounded great to him. The hoodie still smelled like Marvin too.

At the least, he’d put on more presentable sweatpants. He switched into black ones, then poured the rest of his coffee into a travel mug and heaved his bag onto his shoulder. Maybe today he wouldn’t miss the bus.


	7. seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> she's a long one! and probably a two-parter! enjoy :)

**WHIZZER ** >>  **marvin** , 12:06 p.m.

**WHIZZER: ** are we still doing tonight?

**marvin: ** Of course

**WHIZZER: ** cool! can you pick me up at 6?

**marvin:** Yeah sure! See you :)

* * *

Marvin picked him up a few hours later. Whizzer opened Marvin’s car door, the warm air a welcome contrast to the chill outside. 

“Hi!” he exclaimed, sitting down.

Marvin smiled. “Hi. You seem excited.”

“Oh my god, okay, I’ve been looking for these shoes I’m wearing for  _ weeks  _ and I found them today.” Whizzer held his feet out and glanced down at them.

Marvin nodded, locking his doors and restarting the car.

“Also,” Whizzer added. “I’m seeing you. I’m excited about that.”

Blush painted Marvin’s cheeks as he pulled out of the apartment parking lot. He kept his gaze ahead of him. “Cute.”

“Yes, I am.” Whizzer played with the zipper of his jacket.

He took a minute to scan Marvin’s car. A cardboard coffee cup nestled in one cupholder, and his keys in the other. Marvin’s unicorn keychain glowed in the reflection of the sun. 

“So, I have a few food options. Do you wanna pick?” Marvin glanced over at him, flicking his signal light on.

Whizzer watched as the sun brought out the blue in Marvin’s eyes as they turned. He pulled his visor down out of courtesy. “Nah, up to you. I don’t wanna control everything.”

Marvin chuckled. “Just like you control things in bed?”

“I forgot we did that.” He sighed and settled into his seat. “Looks like I’m subjecting myself to a lifetime’s worth of submissive jokes.”

“You  _ forgot _ ?” Marvin said in a mock-offended tone. “I was memorable enough for a date but not memorable enough in sex?”

Whizzer fought a smile. “Shut up.”

“Make me.”

“You’re literally driving.”

Marvin looked over to wink, then changed lanes. “Okay, okay. That cafe shouldn’t be too busy, I was thinking of stopping through there?”

“Ooh, they have this one sandwich with bacon and cheese. Literal heaven.” Whizzer put his visor back up as they turned again.

Marvin nodded. “Also, their coffee was pretty good. I went back there the other day and tried it.”

“Wow, did I just introduce my date to the best cafe in New York? You’re telling me you’ve never been there before?”

“Not before meeting you, no. It’s really endearing how excited you get about it.”

“It has good memories. I like it there. Which reminds me, I should show you my friends sometime.”

“I don’t know.” Marvin scratched his nose. “I don’t want to bug them.”

“No! I’m sure they’d love to actually meet you. It’s like bringing a boyfriend to your parents for the first time except less serious.”

Marvin mouthed the word ‘boyfriend,’ then continued on. “Alright. Anyways, do you wanna get that sandwich you mentioned?” 

“Absolutely. Not to gush or anything, but the way that bacon is perfectly crispy but also not too solid is incredible. I just wish they had more sweets.”

“So, hold on.” Marvin tapped his fingers against the steering wheel, watching the stoplights. “You’re the one introducing me to this cafe and I’m the one who knows they have pie?” 

Whizzer’s jaw dropped. “They have  _ pie? _ ” 

“ _ Yes!  _ They have pie! They have a special every day!”

“Oh my fucking god. What was yesterday’s special?”

Marvin laughed. “Deep dish blueberry bacon.”

“Woah. Bacon and blueberries. You wouldn’t think the ingredients would all go together, but they do.” he noticed Marvin staring at him, a smile stuck to his face.

“You’re cute. I hope they make a pie with peaches. That’s probably more of a spring recipe though.”

Whizzer tugged at the sleeves of his baby-blue jacket. “Cherry pie is superior.”

Marvin nodded. “You’re not wrong.”

The car pulled into the cafe’s parking lot. Through the windows, there were college kids with their faces illuminated by computers and their hands occupied by pencils. For once, Whizzer wasn’t apart of those college kids.

“Okay! Sandwich time!” Marvin popped his door open, then made his way over to Whizzer’s side and opened his door for him.

“Wow, so polite.” Whizzer got out of the car and let Marvin close his door.

“Yeah, savour it. It’s a first date thing most of the time.”

Whizzer laughed, and held his hand out. Marvin’s eyes softened as he grabbed onto it.

“Your hands are so soft and warm. How do you do that?”

Marvin pulled his curls off his face. “Moisturizer and confidence, basically.”

“Love that for you.”

“Mhm.” Marvin opened the door, leading Whizzer into the soft yellow light. The air smelled like coffee and bread, and the workers audibly scooped ice into cups.

Soon, they were seated at a table for two with sandwiches and sufficient amounts of caffeine. The booths were comfortable and the temperature inside was perfectly warm. It was almost as if the workers knew what was going on and had planned to make the night memorable, among other things.

His coffee a comforting heat against his hands, Whizzer leaned forward. “Okay, so. Not to sound too forward, but I know all about your body but little about  _ you _ . Tell me about yourself.”

“Sounds kinda like a job interview.”

Whizzer snorted. “Pretty hot job interview.”

Marvin laughed in response, propping his foot up against his seat. “Okay, okay. Um… My dad died when I was six. I’m in school for business -” an  _ ew  _ from Whizzer, “ - I go to therapy, and I’m an only child. How’s that?”

“Hm. Wish I was an only child. My sisters kinda ruined all my interest in social interactions. Maybe that’s why I’m gay. Sorry about your dad, by the way.”

“No, don’t worry about it.” Marvin picked up his sandwich. “It was a considerable fifteen years ago. Also,  _ you  _ were the one who talked to  _ me  _ first. Gotta be pretty brave to talk to strangers.”

“Fair point. I was still hella awkward, though.”

Marvin shrugged. “All part of the charm.”

Whizzer chuckled, raising his coffee to his face. “Sure.”

“Okay, what about you, Whiz?”

“Oh. Okay, uh. I have two sisters and a brother. My only friends are lesbians. I like plants. I have a collection of almost all the Disney movies on DVD. Used to do theatre as a kid.”

Marvin ran a hand through his hair. “God, the more I know about you, the more plausible it is that you’re a psychology major.”

“What, cause I like plants and listen to Orla Gartland?”

“ _ Yes, _ oh my god. And you’re a thinker. You’re lost in your thoughts all the time.”

“Am I?”

“Yes, Whizzer. You are. You zone out for a solid seven seconds every so often.”

Whizzer nodded slowly. “Should I worry about how observant you are?”

“Given how open and honest you’ve been so far, probably not. I trust you.”

“Oh, cool.”

Marvin dug into his sandwich, leaving Whizzer to do the same. Proving Marvin’s comments, he faded out of reality and into his head. Marvin wanted this, right? He wouldn’t drag himself onto some date if he didn’t want it. Despite the contrast of their majors, people are attracted to those similar to them. Majors are an insignificant detail.

He could verify Marvin’s feelings in his head. It was all logical and probably true. Though he wouldn’t know for sure until he asked.

“Marvin?”

“Hey, welcome back to Earth! What’s up?”

Whizzer set his sandwich down. “Important question.”

“Okay.. go on.”

“Do you want this? Do you want  _ me? _ ”

He paused. “Like, as in a relationship?”

“Yeah.”

“You want the truth?”

Whizzer almost laughed. “Of course.”

“Okay.” Marvin took a deep breath, dragging his hand across a pink-dusted cheek. “I was attracted to you as soon as I noticed you in the library. I didn’t let myself get too interested, because there’s always a chance you could have been straight, and I didn’t want to be disappointed. But then you asked me out, and you were charming and gorgeous and brave. You stayed over at my apartment and didn’t run away. You’re committed and honest.  _ And _ \- I chose to pick you up today. I chose to watch you blush and brush crumbs off of your cute little jacket. So, yes. I want this - and you.”

“...Wow.” Whizzer sat back, his hand drifting to play with his zipper. “Okay. Y- I-... Okay.”

A cherubic smile lit Marvin’s face. “You asked for the truth.”

Eyes glazed over, Whizzer nodded. “Yeah, I just… didn’t expect positivity.”

Marvin tilted his head, endeared. “Whiz, you’re quite possibly the prettiest and smartest boy I’ve ever met. You have a Disney DVD collection. How could I not fall in- how could I not be attracted to you?”

Across the table, Whizzer offered Marvin both of his hands. He didn’t think too hard about the slip-up. Maybe it was a little too soon. Maybe that was also just a social construct.

Or maybe, he needed to stop thinking and start feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! kudos and comments always appreciated, they make my day. :)


End file.
